sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiremis Vandril
Full Name: Eiremis Vandril In-Game: Eiremis Nickname(s): Eir Gender: Male Race: Human Age: 26 Class: Mage Guild: Order of the Iron Blade, Initiate Appearance Eiremis is a fit, handsome human, standing approximately five feet and seven inches tall and weighing around one-hundred-seventy pounds. His physique is indicative of a very active lifestyle, despite being a mage. His dark green eyes are usually hidden behind his straight, black hair. Personality Most of the time, Eiremis keeps to himself, only speaking up when he believes his contribution will be useful. Those who come to know him well understand that he can be an intensely passionate person at times. He's not afraid to charge into the fray alongside more heavily-armed allies. That's not to say that he acts without considering the consequences of his actions. On the contrary, his training in magic has taught him that he must be able to quickly weigh his options before acting. History Early Life The Vandril family has always had a sort of knack for magic. Eiremis' parents, both of whom were skilled mages, died while he was still very young, supposedly casualties of the war against the Horde. Because of this, it was left to his grandfather, Zede, to raise him in Stormwind. Fearful that his grandson would grow up with hatred in his heart and a thirst for revenge, Zede forbade Eiremis to learn magic. This didn't stop the boy from learning on his own, however. His natural affinity for magic manifested itself after having spent some time reading some of his grandfather's notes and many of his early experiments resulted in house fires. With Eiremis' fledgling abilities becoming more and more troublesome, Zede had no other alternative than to finally teach Eiremis how to use magic properly. Eiremis learned extraordinarily fast in the early stages of his training. Zede chose to focus the boy's talents on the control of raw arcane power, something usually attributed to bookish wizards came natural to Eiremis. Zede passed away when Eiremis was twenty-two, leaving his home and all of his belongings to his grandson. On his deathbed, Zede made Eiremis promise to use his powers to root out evil in the world. After spending another four years practicing magic, Eiremis left the relative safety of his home in Stormwind City. After dispatching a pack of wolves bearing down on a woman by the name of Branwen in Goldshire, word of Eiremis' abilities spread throughout the settlement and he soon found himself being requested to do things on behalf of the townsfolk. His willingness to help took him from Goldshire to Westfall, and then to Lakeshire, where he's been staying for some time. Despite his near-constant travel, the woman he saved from the wolves still finds time to send him letters. The Order of the Iron Blade Eiremis' exploits quickly found their way to the ears of the Order of the Iron Blade, and the warlock Multak, who then contacted Eiremis with an invitation to the organization. After much deliberation, and despite the intrusive nature of Multak's initial contact with him, Eiremis accepted the offer. Eiremis happened to be in Darkshire when the Death Knight Typhora came to complete part of her plan to corrupt Multak, sending him to Northrend. Eiremis is still lacking the details of the events that transpired, but he has devoted himself completely to the quest to bring Multak back from the brink. As the other high-ranking members of the Order began to reorganize the Order after Multak's disappearance, Eiremis made his way to Theramore to speak with Archmage Tervosh about the powers holding sway over Multak. Tervosh was unable to offer much in the way of assistance person, but was able to point Eiremis in the right direction. Currently, Eiremis' investigation has produced no solid information. Professional Life Growing up with his grandfather, it often fell to Eiremis to prepare meals for himself and his grandfather. He's always had a knack for cooking, and it is because of this that he currently possesses expert-level proficiency in food preparation, particularly food unique to Stormwind and the surrounding areas in Azeroth. Eiremis' active lifestyle also required that he be prepared to mend his own clothes, so he was at one point working as a small-time tailor. For a short while after that, he worked as a scribe in Stormwind, but he has since returned to tailoring and has even taken an interest in enchanting. Companions and Mounts Corvin Corvin is Eiremis' hawk owl companion, given to him by a night elf known as Rathurion as a gesture of friendship. Corvin is almost always by his master's side. His feathers are dark gray and black and he has a small scar over his right eye. Sylvia A well-mannered and skillfully-trained chestnut mare, Sylvia serves Eiremis as his trusted steed when traveling long distances. She was given to him by the Alliance after he repeatedly risked his life to secure nearby Alliance settlements that have been without aid from Stormwind's military for quite some time. Recently, as a gift from Archmage Tervosh in Theramore for his assistance in Dustwallow Marsh, Eiremis recieved a full set of barding fitted specifically for Sylvia. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Mage